The Untold Story
by everything ecstatic
Summary: Sure, you followed all the main characters through The House of Hades, but what was going on at the camps? Find out in this fic. Mainly set in Camp Jupiter. Also can be found on Quotev under the pen name The Cookie of Life.
1. Chapter 1

It was business as usual at Camp Jupiter; at least as usual as it can be with Octavian as acting praetor. The demigods scurried about, gathering their weapons for the night's activity, which was the same thing it had been for about a week: practice battle against the Greeks. Since Reyna had left, everything seemed to be all stormy clouds and dismal moods. This was probably caused by Octavian and his plan to move out towards Camp Half-Blood in a few days. Everyone was secretly wishing for better days, but that wasn't going to happen.

As everyone grabbed various items, a standstill was brought on when a girl randomly materialized, right in the center of it all. She slowly dropped to her knees. Her skin was a sickly gray color, and her short, blond hair was ragged and slightly singed, as if she had just barely missed a flamethrower blast. She scanned her surroundings, and her eyes widened.

"Schist," she muttered. This was definitely not Camp Half-Blood. A boy in full Roman gear took a nervous step forward, his expression slowly changing from confused to accusing.  
>"Hey, isn't that Greek arm-" He was cut off as the girl crouched down and swept his feet from under him with her ankle, snatching his Imperial gold blade that he had dropped in surprise and holding it to his throat. A small crowd began to gather.<p>

"Schist," the girl said under her breath once more. _How do I get out of here? I'm low on energy; I need somewhere to stay for a few days... _Some more demigods started unsheathing swords. She spoke.

"Unless you'd like your comrade to die, I suggest you let me leave this camp in peace. You do care about your brothers-in-arms, don't you?" About a dozen bows were now trained solely on her. A laugh resounded from behind her, so she turned, keeping the blade to the Roman's neck

"They," said a blond boy from behind her. "might care about him. But I don't, so I suggest you stand down." The girl snorted.

"Nice bluff, but you're human. Of course you care." Now it was blonde's turn to snort.

"Look into my eyes," he instructed, grinning dangerously, "and tell me that I care."

"Octavian, isn't that a bit-" Some kid shouted, but he was cut off as his friend slapped a hand over his mouth. The girl did as instructed, but was surprised to find a wall of cold, hard, ice. His pale blue eyes bored into her, as if daring her to say that he had any feelings at all. The girl gulped.

"I-I'm afraid I can't." She said dejectedly. Octavian laughed again coldly, then addressed the gathered Romans.

"Maneuver: Bear Claw. I'll take claw." The girl looked around, scanning for any kind of threat, and found one: A bowstring being pulled back, ready to fire. As the archer let the arrow fly, the girl ducked, letting the arrow skim past where her hand had just been._They're going to take me,_ she thought, _Or kill me_. She scanned the crowd again, looking this time for a gap, a way out; there wasn't one. Octavian smiled at her.

"Trapped? Let's make sure you won't escape." With that, he brought his shining Imperial gold sword up in a glittering arc, and down, slicing into her wrist and separating her hand from her body. That was the last straw. She had already been very weak from shadow travel, but this was the final strain. The blood loss and shock were too much. Her vision went white as she collapsed before Octavian, the latter cackling triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hyacinth awoke she thought for a moment that she was dead. All she could see was black, but slowly the haze faded and her vision returned, along with her hearing, which began to pick up a conversation.  
>"So you propose to use her to practice on?" A low, deep voice: Octavian.<br>"We need a living person for it; we can't learn this with mannequins." Cinth didn't recognize this voice; it was stuttering, scared, and overall pretty immature.  
>"So interrogation techniques and torture class? What time?"<br>"I was thinking around one every day." Hyacinth began to breath harder. Interrogation? _Torture?_ WHAT? This was bad. This was really bad. Cinth tried to think of a plan. She was still weak, so shadow travel was out of the question, at least for about a week. As long as there wasn't a magic specialist here to keep her anchored, she would be home free in a few days. Cinth mentally smacked herself. Of course there would be a magic specialist. After all, who else would be figuring out how she had ended up here out of the blue? Octavian, noticing Hyacinth's open eyes, strode over toward where she lay. For the first time, Cinth noticed she was chained to a table, laying face up. Her hands, excuse me, hand and stump (said stump was crudely wrapped in gauze) were each chained with Imperial gold to the corners of the table, and her ankles with secured likewise. Octavian looked down at her, grinning as she struggled. She knew it was futile against Imperial gold, but she had to try.  
>"Ah," he said, "the <em>Graecus<em> has woken. Tell me, who are you?"  
>Cinth glared at him.<br>"Maybe I won't." Octavian's eyes narrowed.  
>"Let me rephrase that. If you don't tell me your name, godly parent, and intentions, I will gut you like this teddy bear." He told her, brandishing said bear and a glinting gold dagger. Hyacinth took in a shallow, halting breath.<br>"Hyacinth, child of Demeter," she lied. "My friend, a child of Hades, sent me traveling to Camp Half-Blood, but she apparently didn't have the energy to get all the way there, so I stopped here by accident." Octavian nodded. I'll have to take that answer for now, but there'll be an interrogation later." He leaned in closer to Cinth, who squirmed in her bonds, uncomfortable with the small space between her face and his.  
>"Be glad I didn't kill you,<em> Graecus<em> scum." He hissed. "I know you're lying. You're no child of Demeter." Those words sent shivers through Hyacinth, though she probably should have known he would call her bluff. Octavian, noticing her reaction, smiled in a creepy, knowing sort of way.

"I'll be seeing you again in a few hours."

Hyacinth shuddered again, having never felt so helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, time sure flew by!" said Octavian cheerfully. "It's already one o'clock!" Since Hyacinth's previous chat with him, Octavian, (with help) had tightened her bonds to the point where she couldn't move at all. They also had inclined the table against a wall so that her feet were above her head, which was pretty disconcerting. Cinth tried to crane her neck to see the source of the voices, but found that she couldn't move her neck either.

"So we're using number three?" Octavian asked.

"Yep. Lucky number three, right?" The immature voice again.

"Seems a bit out of tradition..."

"It works like a charm though."

"We'll see." Hyacinth heard the footsteps of maybe two people behind her head, but many more entering the room from that direction as well.

"Today, I'll be demonstrating the interrogation technique number three listed in your scroll on our new _Graecus_ prisoner. Any questions?"

"Does this classify as torture or interrogation?"

"Both, actually. Let's begin with questions, then hopefully we'll get to the good part. Watch closely then, because I won't be stating everything out loud." Hyacinth felt Octavian kneeling down behind her, and could just barely see his blond hair above her.

"What is your full name?" He asked.

"Hyacinth Briar."

"Noah?" Octavian asked, addressing someone else. *

"Valid." Another boy came into Cinth's view on the right.

"Alright. Who is your godly parent?" _Schist._

"D-Demeter." Out of the corner of her eye, Cinth saw the boy, Noah, shake his head. Octavian grinned.

All of the sudden, Hyacinth couldn't see anything; a damp cloth had been placed on her face,covering it completely. Water began to pour from the outside, cascading into her eyes, nose and mouth. She gasped, but it only let more water in. She was drowning, drowning from the inside. All of Hyacinth's muscles tensed, trying to escape the golden chains as she was flooded with water. "Would you like to tell us the truth now?" Octavian. He will pay, vowed Cinth. She couldn't answer through the water, of course, so she waited for him to remove the cloth, still desperately trying to spit the water from her throat. The cloth was pulled away, and light flooded Cinth's eyes. Black spots swam across her vision as she spluttered, wishing the water from her system.

"H-Hades," she squeaked. Octavian seemed to accept this, but Noah shook his head again. Octavian sighed and reached for the cloth, but Hyacinth finally caved.

"Wait! It's-It's Nemesis. My mother is Nemesis." Octavian looked over at Noah, who was nodding. _Thank the gods!_

"Then how did you end up materializing in the middle of our camp? You're not Hades' kid, so how would you be shadow-traveling?" Hyacinth took a breath. She knew she couldn't lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth either; she would have to remain silent.

"No." She spoke. Octavian sneered,

"You think you can defy me? We'll see how long you last." He told the group of Romans, "You oversee the rest. You understand? Just keep going till dinner." Judging by the footsteps, Octavian left the room. The rest was a blur to Hyacinth; the torture process was repeated several times. They took the cloth off every couple of minutes, then placed it back on and continued. Cinth tried to count, but lost the number after an hour. The feeling of being engulfed in the water was a terrible one; never had Hyacinth wished so much that she was Poseidon's daughter. After somewhere around four to five hours, the demigods left Hyacinth, ignoring her pleas for them to upright the table, or loosen the chains. The world went black once again.

**A/N: * Noah's mom is Veritas, goddess of truth. Yep, I know this fic has been one unfortunate event after the other, but I promise it'll get better. It might not make sense with the books, but it'll get better. Also, the interrogation technique used is called waterboarding. Google it.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Cinth regained consciousness, she had been moved again: now, she was in a dark, small, basement-type room, with her ankles secured together with Imperial gold, and her hand and stump likewise in front of her. The water from before, though, had clung to her and had just started coming off and into the air, forming a mist. Cinth thought she saw a hint of a rainbow in said mist, and a thought occurred to her: _I should message the camp._ Hyacinth attempted to roll into a position so she could get to the rainbow easier, but only succeeded in lying faceup on the ground, matted and slightly damp hair blocking parts of her eyes. She groaned. _Stumpy is zero help right now..._ Cinth felt a small, heavy, cold presence on her arm, and realized with a start it was in her pocket. In the beginning of the summer, she had sewn a crude pocket onto the right sleeve of her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt to keep spare drachma. How the Romans had overlooked it, she didn't know, but it was a blessing. Normally, of of course, she could just use her right hand to get her drachma- it was designed for that. Now, it was unfortunately hard to use, mainly because of Stumpy. After somewhat of a struggle, Cinth managed to grab a drachma from the small pile after dropping it twice. She chucked it at the rainbow and muttered

"O Iris, show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." The mist flickered, and changed to an image of a familiar centaur, playing a game with Mr.D. Mr. D stared at the image for a second, then excused himself.

"Chiron?" asked Cinth.

"Hello, Hyacinth! Is this regarding why you didn't come back from your assignment in San Francisco?"

"Yeah." Cinth shifted uncomfortably. "So, I was supposed to use a bus to get back, but I stayed for a day more than I should've, and I didn't want to look late, so... I shadow traveled. I thought I had enough energy to make it to camp, but... I didn't. And so here I am, a prisoner of war at Camp Jupiter." Chiron's brow furrowed.

"You shouldn't have shadow-traveled." Hyacinth nodded meekly.

"I know. I'm trying to save up enough energy to get out." Chiron shook his head.

"I don't think you'll be able to. From what I've heard about their current leader, assuming he took over, life for you will be pretty miserable."

"They already interrogated me." Chiron was suddenly very alert.

"Did you tell them anything?" Cinth shook her head.

"Only my name and, after some torture, my heritage. They tried to figure out how I ended up at their camp, but i refused. That earned me a couple of hours of torture." Chiron whistled.

"You've got some guts. What method did they use?"

"I'm not sure what it's called, but they tied me to a table so my feet were over my head, then put a cloth over my face and dumped water on me. It felt like I was drowning."

"Waterboarding," Chiron said with certainty, "a modern method. Anything else?"

"Did I mention Stumpy?"

"_Stumpy?"_ Hyacinth grimaced as she waved Stumpy in the air so Chiron could see.

"How did that happen?" asked Chiron, appalled.

"Octavian sliced-" Hyacinth got no further than that as she was punched in the gut from behind, then kicked behind her knees, causing her to crumple.

"What's this?" asked a voice from behind, his pleasure all to evident: _Octavian._ He stepped toward the image of Chiron, inspecting it.

"And who might you be?" asked Chiron. "Hopefully not the one who created Stumpy."

"Who's asking?" Octavian asked. Chiron shrugged.

"Just someone who cares." Octavian sneered at the centaur.

"Maybe I'll take off her head next."

"No, I don't think you will. A prisoner is an advantage, after all."

"Maybe you're right; there are some things worse than death. Maybe I ought to explore that." Chiron must have not liked that, for he sliced his hoof through the rainbow, causing it to disappear. When Chiron was gone from sight, Octavian turned to Hyacinth, who was on the floor. He looked down at her, a menacing grin starting to form.

"You could do that again, couldn't you? Make a two-way video thing?" When Cinth didn't answer, Octavian began to unsheath a dagger. Hyacinth noticed this and panicked.

"Y-yes," she squeaked. "B-but I need a drachma. Like those." She gestured using her head to the golden coins that she had dropped. There were around five in all. Octavian looked at the coins, a plan already forming in his head: _Five messages. Four performances. One grand finale._

**A/N: Okay, I take back what I said about good things happening. I'm sorry, but the way my mind is taking with this fic is sounding pretty dark, and I think it will be. Sorry I lied guys!**


End file.
